Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: I am constantly being compared to my sister, Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. No matter though, my mastery over my magic will blow through all that. The very magic that will blow back the ones who threaten my family. My name is Naruto Scarlet! And I am the Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is probably my last shot at a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. Don't worry though, if this doesn't work out; I still have my JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and a Fairy Tail crossover.**

 **Anyways, for pairings, a two or three girl pairing consisting of girls who I will reveal as the story goes on.**

 **Before I forget, Naruto will be sixteen. A year or so younger than most of the characters. The reason be is that I felt like it.**

 **Summary: I am constantly being compared to my sister, Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. No matter though, my mastery over my magic will blow through all that. The very magic that will blow back the ones who threaten my family. My name is Naruto Scarlet! And I am the Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail!**

 **Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1- Scarlet**

 _The Tower of Heaven, originally created by the Black Wizard Zeref. Now in X776 is being recreated by a cult, working to revive Zeref. The cult kidnapped adults and children alike to finish the tower._

 _Among the prisoners are two siblings. Eleven year old Erza Scarlet, and eight year old Naruto Scarlet. These two were taken from Rosemary Village along with other children._

 _Right now, Naruto and the other children are attempting to escape the tower. THe children are led by Naruto. Said red head male is standing at 3'10" in height. He has scarlet colored hair that spikes in every direction. A light tan complexion with a thin frame. All he has on is a pair of short and torn shorts and shackles. Piercing blue eyes full of determination and hope._

" _Naruto, are you sure about this?" Naruto heard his older sister ask him. "It's fine Erza-nee. We will get powerful wizards to come here to save everyone." Naruto said as he looked over to his older sister._

" _Look what we have here, some little slaves that are trying to escape." A new voice said as the children froze. They soon found themselves surrounded by guards and the leader of the cult._

 _Soon all children found themselves on the ground as the leader of the cult stood in front of them. "So, who's idea was it to escape!" The leader yelled as the guards pushed the children onto the ground._

 _Erza was about to speak in order to save the others, but Naruto and one of her closest friends beat her too it. "It was us!" Naruto and a messy blue haired boy named Jellal Fernandes said as they leader stopped in front of them._

" _Guards, take them for information. I am going to get my information a different way. And to make sure this one keeps that little brat in place." The leader said as he dragged Erza away by her hair._

" _Erza-nee!" Naruto cried as the guard kicked him in the stomach to shut him up. After a bit more struggling, the guard repeatedly kicked his head to knock Naruto unconscious._

 _An hour later, Naruto and Jellal are held in a cell close to the top of the tower. Naruto witnessed something posses Jellal. The latter didn't have much damage to him. The former had multiple broken bones and his right eye gouged out._

' _Damnit! Everything hurts… I'm sorry Erza-nee, I might not make it.' Naruto thought as he struggled to keep his blood covered remaining eye open._

" _ **Weak… you are weak."**_

 _Naruto struggled to look around for the owner of this voice. Looking up, he saw a thing out of a child's nightmares. A figure cloaked in darkness with two glowing red eyes._

" _ **Your entire existence is weak. Yet you and I are the same. So consider this a gift of sorts."**_

 _Naruto began to freak out as the figure reached a shadowed hand to Naruto's head and it began to absorb into the child._

 _ **~X~**_

 _In another part of the Tower of Heaven, Erza just witnessed a man who she consider her grandfather sacrifice himself for her. In anger, she unlocked a type of telekinesis magic power and used it to send weapons and tools to the guards._

 _Now it just seems hopeless as cult members who knew magic arrived. All seemed lost until there was an explosion. Looking towards the explosion, she was frightened to see a tall armored figure with glowing red eyes begin to tear down the guards with clawed hands._

 _In the end, the guards were left on the ground. All with limbs missing, chests clawed open, or just being impaled by the beast. The last thing this beast did was let out a demonic roar that haunted Erza to the bones._

Brown eyes opened as Erza awoke in a bed. She breathed in a few times before looking to a separate bed. Her little brother slept without a sound, with bandages wrapped around his body.

It has been a week since they escaped the Tower of Heaven. She found her brother unconscious just after the beast disappeared. Erza then carried her brother out of the tower and to the guild Fairy Tail.

She met the guild master Makarov Dreyar, met the resident healer Porlyusica and got an artificial eye. Yet her brother still has not woken up.

Erza got up from her bed and laid in her brothers. She held his hand as she shed a few tears from her right eye. 'Please wake up.' Erza cried in her thoughts as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Naruto began to move in bed and it woke Erza up. "Huh?" Erza mumbled as she rubbed her right eye. She saw Naruto moving and went to get Porlyusica.

She came back with the old woman a minute later and both stand over Naruto. They both see Naruto's eyes open and gasped in shock. His right eye in it's usual shining blue, but his left is a burning crimson.

Erza didn't care thought, well not yet at least. "Naruto!" Erza cried as she hugged her little brother. Said boy was cut off guard by the hug. "Erza-nee?" Naruto asked and hugged his sister back.

"We made it Naruto, we're free." Erza said as tears came from her non-artificial eye. Naruto was left in shock but then tears began to flow as he hugged his sister.

Porlyusica handed Naruto a mirror and saw his eye. "Badass! Blue and red! So cool!" Naruto said as he thought the red eye was a fake eye.

"Well, looks like you are awake." A new voice said as Naruto and Erza looked to the doorway. Naruto spotted a short old man. "Hello! My name is Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail!" Makarov introduced himself. "We are in… Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked as he looked at his sister.

"Well, you two are not members yet as your sister waited for you." Makarov said as he pulled out a stamp. "To join the guild, you would need a guild mark." Makarov said as he showed his own mark on his chest.

Erza received a blue stamp on her left arm while Naruto thought where to get his own. "So where will you get yours Naruto?" Makarov asked as he held the stamp. "Right here on my heart! Best orange you got!" Naruto said as he pointed his thumb to his heart.

Makarov pressed the stamp over the child's heart and an orange stamp appeared. Later in the day, Makarov led Erza and Naruto to the guild. The two siblings are wearing new clothes also.

Erza is wearing a breastplate with a skirt. Naruto is wearing a sleeveless orange vest with a blue t-shirt under. A pair of blue shorts and sandals. A pair of green goggles on his head. Completing his outfit is a orange pair of gloves on his hand.

Makarov opened the door to reveal the guild. People fighting and people drinking is what they saw. "Listen up brats!" Makarov yelled as the guild stopped and looked at the short old man.

"We have new family members to join our guild! Meet Erza and Naruto Scarlet!" Makarov said as he motioned to the two redheads. "Yo! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said as he flashed them a foxy smile.

 **~Two years later~**

It has been two years later since the siblings joined the guild. In that time Erza became a strong mage who uses Requip Magic. Naruto himself knows how to use a magic he was experimented with back in the tower.

A now ten year old Naruto is sitting at a table in the guild as he laid his head on a table. While his sister takes on exciting missions, in his opinion, Erza forces him to take boring missions.

The latest mission was to help find some lady's cat. He was an awesome wizard! He did not just look for cats! He then noticed his sister fighting with Mirajane Strauss again.

Mirajane, or Mira and her siblings joined the guild a little over a month ago and the former constantly argued with Erza. The female redhead had no problem with the younger take-over siblings though.

'At least she has someone to talk to.' Naruto thought as he looked away from the arguing females. Since they joined the guild, Erza has been over protective of Naruto. A little too much in his opinion.

The younger Scarlet sibling had no one to really talk to as people were too scared of Erza to talk to him. With nothing else to do, Naruto secretly took a mission while Erza was distracted.

A simple extermination of a forest predator a town away, simple as that. Erza would never let him take missions like that. Sneaking out of the guild, Naruto boarded a train and left Magnolia.

 **~X~**

Less than an hour later, Naruto arrived in the town. Checking the address, it read to go to a small farm by the forest. After a ten minute walk, he arrived at the small farm.

"Hello, mage from Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he knocked on the door. He was greeted by a man wearing a stereotypical farmers outfit. "Ah hello, you look a little younger than I anticipated." The man said as he motioned for Naruto to come in.

After introducing himself, the man said that his livestock was being killed by a predator at night. "No problem, I'm on it!" Naruto said as he walked out of the house.

He didn't catch the man's smirk or that the fact that the man's changed appearance. Then a female's voice was heard. "You will cause trouble to me in the future. I needed to take you out now."

In the forest, Naruto is searching for the predator. "Now, I wonder what kind of animal is it." Naruto wondered to himself as he jumped over a fallen log. He then noticed dozens of trees fallen.

"That's odd…" Naruto said as he prepared his magic. He was cut off guard by tree being thrown at him. The boy grabbed the log as he was pushed back a foot or so.

He then was hit in the back and sent flying. He used his feet as an anchor only to get sent flying again. Naruto barely caught a glimpse at his attacker, a Wyvern. Actually, two wyverns.

"Ah, crap-baskets." Naruto said as the first wyvern slammed it's wing into his back. 'Ok, they are small. So they are young wyverns.' Naruto thought as he stood back up.

The second one then slammed him into a tree. Before the wyvern could charge again, Naruto used his magic which caused an explosion to be sent flying upward. He then gripped his right hand to a fist.

Then an orange glow formed. This was a magic that was created by the people in the tower. It allows Naruto to "absorb" almost anything and use it to fight back. Magic, kinetic energy, that is the things Naruto is sure he can absorb.

Naruto can coat himself in his " **Absorption Magic"** or as he calls it **"Chaos Magic"** as a shield, can create small portal objects, even lets him use raw Ethernano.

" **Chaos Fist!** " Naruto shouted as he smashed his fist onto the ground. This cause the ground to crumple under the force and cause a large crater. One of the young wyverns were caught in the crater and trapped under some rubble.

The last wyvern charged at Naruto with a slower pace than before. Naruto took a deep breath as his body glowed orange. " **Chaotic** …" Naruto began as the wyvern drew closer.

Just as the wyvern was a foot from the young red head, Naruto kicked up upward. " **Atomic…** " Naruto said as he then flashed above the wyvern. Naruto then grabbed the wyvern as they spun to the ground below.

" **Buster!** " Naruto yelled as the wyvern landed on its head. The neck of it snapped as Naruto let it go. The latter was on his knees as he began panting. 'That… was… the first time… in a while… when I used that much… of my magic.' Naruto thought as he took in rapid breaths.

A loud roar made his blood run cold. A second roar louder than the first made him paler than white. In the clearing after tearing away trees, a female and male wyvern; the parents of the young wyverns Naruto just defeated.

Seeing one of their children dead and the remaining one on the brink of death cause them to let out more powerful roars. Naruto couldn't cover himself in his magic in time as the female wyvern hit his chest with it's wings.

The male sent him flying up as the female sent him crashing down, with the impact creating a crater. 'That… hurt.' Naruto thought as blood leaked from his mouth. 'I think a few bones are broken.' Naruto thought as the wyverns towered over him.

" **Looks like you still need my help."**

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he lost conscious. The wyverns were caught off guard as Naruto began to glow with a sinister black aura.

 **~X~**

"Naruto!" Erza Scarlet cried as she looked through the forest with three other wizards. Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. Erza forced the younger two mages to join her and Lisanna was able to trick Mira to come along.

"Brat!"

"Naruto!"

"We have ramen!" 

Were the cries of the other three mages. When Erza found out that Naruto took a job, she began beating other Fairy Tail members until Macao Conbolt gave her the answer.

She dragged the other three to help her look for her little brother. "Naruto!" Erza cried as she cut through a tree with a sword. They were about to call out more, but something cut them off.

A loud demonic sounding roar. Erza froze as she fell to her knees. 'This is the same as before…' Erza thought as she covered her ears with her hands. When the roar was over, Erza jumped onto her feet and began looking frantically for her little brother.

"NARUTO!" Erza cried louder as she ran to the direction of the roar. The other three followed her as the scarlet haired girl cut through trees. When the four entered the clearing, they froze at the sight of a being cloaked in darkness with glowing blood red eyes.

It stood over the male wyvern as the female was disemboweled a few meters away. The beast sent its clawed hand into the wyverns chest and ripped out its heart. It crushed the organ in its clawed fist and it faced the young mages.

Erza froze in fear as its red eyes met hers. The mages were blasted back as the beast let out an even louder demonic roar. The mages were sent flying through the trees and knocked unconscious.

When Erza and the other three woke up, they found Naruto half naked and covered in blood. Fortunately not his blood. Though, he now has three whisker like marks on each cheek.

"Naruto wake up!" Erza said as she kneed over her brother, tears formed in her real eye. A lone tear fell from her face and landed on Naruto's. The latter began to twitch as he began to open his eyes.

"Er-Erza-nee?" Naruto asked as he looked up to his big sister. Erza stopped the tears from falling as her little brother sat up. "You Idiot!" Erza shouted as she hit Naruto in the head.

Before he could fall over, Erza brought him into a hug. "Don't ever get me so worried ever again!" Erza cried as more tears began falling. "I-I'm sorry, Erza-nee." Naruto said as he hugged his sister back.

'I wonder what that was. Was it… Naruto?' Mira thought to herself as Natsu and Gray began fighting with Erza to busy. She and Erza just hoped they will never see that… thing again.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the older mages. "There was this b-" Natsu began but was cut off by Mira and Gray covering his mouth. "You must've caused an enough of a commotion for another creature to come here." Erza quickly said and hoped the younger red head bought it.

"Ok… can we go back to the guild now?" Naruto asked his sister. "Sure, let's go home." Erza answered as she picked up her little brother. Though, it bothered Naruto that he was being given a piggy back ride.

'Naruto, I promise I'll get stronger for you.'

'Erza-nee, I'll get stronger so you won't have to worry about me.'

Both siblings thought the same thing, but the two thoughts will go against each other in the future. That is a story for later though, no these two siblings will get stronger for one another.

 **AAAAAND Done! I hope you all like the first chapter of this new fanfiction. I also hope you liked the concept of Naruto's magic. And as for the creature, it will be revealed in a later date.**

 **This has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later. Before I forget, leave a review or PM me if you have some suggestions.**

 **Omake: Overprotectiveness Overload**

 **It was a quiet day in the guild, a rather unusual thing to happen. Erza Scarlet had just returned from a mission and was looking for Naruto. She finally spotted her little brother, talking to an older female member.**

 **What set her off was that her brother was blushing. She ran over to them and kicked the older female away. Before her brother said anything, she grabbed him and lifted him above her head.**

" **Nope! You are never going to talk to girls!" Erza said as she marched out of the guild. Let it be known that from then on out, she threw every girl she caught Naruto talking to across Magnolia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Second chapter of this new crossover. This chapter was actually supposed to be combined with chapter 1 to make a huge chapter, but I decided not to.**

 **Anyways, like I said in the first chapter, Naruto's pairings will be revealed as the story goes on. One will be revealed this chapter.**

 **Summary: I am constantly being compared to my sister, Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. No matter though, my mastery over my magic will blow through all that. The very magic that will blow back the ones who threaten my family. My name is Naruto Scarlet! And I am the Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail!**

 **Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 2- Chaos**

 **~Naruto age 16~**

"Come on Natsu, get you salmon haired ass up!" A now sixteen year old Naruto Scarlet said as he dragged a sick looking Natsu Dragneel of the train. Naruto changed a lot in the years that passed.

His face, or rather most of his body is not seen for his outfit. He has on a scarlet trenchcoat with a high collar, closed by three X shaped black belts. A matching scarf that covers his lower face. A black headband that reaches his lower neck. He has nothing under the trenchcoat. A black pair of pants tucked into black boots. Along the waist area of his trenchcoat is a black cross like pattern. Other than his mismatched eyes and spiky scarlet hair, nothing else is really seen.

At the age of sixteen, Naruto could make a group of women blush at the slightest glance. That is the reason his sister gave him the scarf to cover most of his face.

"You wanted to come along because of a rumor. Now let's go!" Naruto said as he threw the sick Natsu out of the train. "You are becoming more and more like your sister everyday Naruto." A flying blue cat said. This is Happy.

"Shut it Happy." Naruto said as he gave the cat a glare. "Aye Sir!" Happy said in fear as he flew to Natsu. "Now, to keep that pink haired idiot out of trouble." Naruto said to himself as he exited the train.

A little while later, the three Fairy Tail members are walking through the town as they see a crowd. "He must be there!" Natsu said as he ran to the crowd. 'Eh…' Naruto thought as he walked after the older mage.

When he got there, the crowd disbursed other than two idiots and a blonde haired girl. "Natsu, what happened?" Naruto asked as he helped his pink haired friend up. "Thanks for the help." The blonde haired girl said as the three Fairy Tail members became confused.

A little while later, the girl who introduced herself as Lucy treated the three to a meal. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Naruto." Naruto introduced himself. Around him, are dozens of empty bowls that were once filled with ramen.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Lucy said with a smile. "Excuse me, but I must be off." Naruto said as he left the restaurant. The real reason he came to Hargeon was to find a mage impersonating as a Fairy Tail member.

A while later, Naruto is walking down a street at night when he sees Happy flying Natsu to the port. "Natsu! Happy!" Naruto said as he ran at an amazing speed after them.

"Naruto! Just in time! There's a guy pretending to be in the guild on that ship!" Natsu said in anger. "Really? Let's go!" Naruto said as he finally found him. " **Chaos...** :" Naruto said as his feet were coated in orange.

" **Rocket!** " Naruto said as he sent himself flying to the ship that was out to sea. After flying above the ship, Naruto stopped using his magic and fell to the boat; not before doing some awesome flips midair.

Landing on the ship in a crouching position. Men of the so called Salamander were intimidated at his appearance. "Salamander, I've come for you." Naruto said in his most intimidating tone of voice.

"Naruto!" Lucy said as her new friend came to save her, but that just totally ruined his epic entrance. "Bwahahahaha! Your name's fishcake!" Salamander laughed along side his men.

Naruto then appeared behind Salamander with his back facing the latter. "It means maelstrom." Naruto said as the men of Salamander fell one by one. "Naruto! You didn't leave any for us!" Natsu said as Happy flew him above the boat.

Happy dropped the salmon haired teen onto the boat and flew the blonde haired female to safety. Natsu became sick as soon as he touched the deck of the boat. 'Still don't know how that always happens.' Naruto thought as he stared down at the older mage.

"Hmph, looks like I have to deal with you two before heading out for more girls to take to Bosco." Salamander said as he formed a magic seal. " **Prominence Whip!** " Salamander said as he sent purple streams of fire at Naruto.

The latter grabbed his sick companion and jumped into the air. "Your flames are really slow." Naruto taunted as he easily dodged the fire. After landing on the deck, Naruto aimed his right hand at his opponent as it was coated in his orange colored magic.

" **Chaos** …" Naruto began as a magic circle formed as he dropped Natsu onto the deck. He was cut off as the ship was seemingly pulled(thrown) to the beach. Since Natsu was still with his motion sickness, he was flung off the boat.

On the beach, Lucy and Happy were in shock as one of Lucy's Celestial Spirit's, Aquarius used her **Water Magic** to throw the boat onto the beach. The blue cat noticed Natsu about to crash onto the sand.

Just as Happy was about to fly to his best friend, Natsu landed on a large pile of pink wool. "Good job, Aries!" Naruto said as he landed on top of the boat. Lucy then noticed a beautiful pink haired young woman blushing and looking shyly from Naruto's praise.

The blonde then took notice of the ram horns on her head. "She's a Celestial Spirit!" Lucy said in shock. "Aye! Aries the Ram!" Happy said Natsu jumped to join Naruto on the ship.

"So, is Naruto a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Lucy asked as she did not expect him to have one of the 12 Zodiac. "Sorry, but I'm his only spirit." Aries said with the blush still on her face.

"Now you said you're a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu said as he walked to Salamander. "Yeah so?" Salamander said as one of his men regained conscious. "Because!" Natsu said as he threw off his red coat.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! And I've never seen you before!" Natsu said as he showed his red guild mark on his arm. "Natsu's a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said in shock.

"Aye! Naruto and I too!" Happy said as he ate a fish from… somewhere. "This guy's the real deal Bora!" Bora's now conscious lackey said in fear. "Don't call me that!" 'Salamander' yelled.

"Bora the Prominence. Kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for abusing your magic." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "You two are getting me mad! **Red Skull!** " Bora said as he sent a large sphere of fire at the two mages.

Natsu caught the ball of fire with his hands, he then proceeded to inhale the fire; shocking Bora and Lucy. "Thanks for the grub poser." Natsu said with a smirk. "I swear I've seen him before. The pink haired, scaley looking scarf. He's the real…" Bora's lackey said as Lucy finished his sentence.

"Salamander!" Lucy said in shock. "I'm all fired up! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu said as he sent a beam of fire from his mouth. The attack hit Bora and destroyed part of the ship.

"You went overboard again Natsu." Naruto said as he jumped down onto the beach. He then jumped into the air and planted his foot onto Bora's chest as the latter was using his magic to fly in the air.

" **Prominence Typhoon!** " Bora said as he sent a spiral wave of fire at Naruto. Bora smirked thinking won when his attack hit Naruto. His smirked vanished when he saw Naruto holding his left hand out as it glowed orange with his magic.

"How did Naruto do that? Some kind of spell?" Lucy asked Happy and Aries. "Naruto's magic is special. While there are similar types of magic, they don't work like his." Aries began as she never took her eyes of Naruto.

"Naruto is able to absorb any kind of magic and use the magic energy to power his own. He calls it **Chaos Magic** , not only does it allow him to absorb magic; but also to use raw ethernano." Aries said as Lucy grew shocked. To be able to use raw ethernano is amazing.

"My turn, **Chaos Hurricane**." Naruto said as an orange magic circle formed. He then sent a spiraling beam of orange at Bora. The latter managed to dodge in time and looked frightened.

"Now I know who you are. The red coat, scarlet hair, mismatched eyes. You're… the Scarlet Shinigami." Bora said as Lucy looked confused. "Scarlet… Shinigami?" Lucy asked as that name sounded familiar.

"Scarlet Shinigami. Scarlet coming from his scarlet colored hair, and shinigami for his magic. The reason for being called a shinigami is for the destruction he causeses. Another reason is his weapon." Aries said as she witnessed Naruto punch Bora in the stomach.

'Not to mention many people claimed he was the god of death itself due to the fright he gives people." Aries thought to herself. "I'm tired of playing games, time to end this." Naruto said as he appeared behind Bora.

" **Chaos Knuckle.** " Naruto said as he coated his fist and slammed his fist on Bora's back. The latter was sent flying and going through buildings in Hargeon before hitting a bell on a building.

"Isn't that a little overboard!" Lucy said in shock as she saw all the destruction Naruto caused. "Is that the army!" Happy said as he flew away. "Let's get out of here!" Natsu said as he ran while dragging Lucy. Naruto flew beside them with a blushing red Aries in his arms.

Where are you taking me!" Lucy cried as she tried to keep her dress down. "Well you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail." Naruto said as Aries went back to the Celestial Spirit World out of embarrassment.

"So let's go!" Natsu said with a smile as Lucy gasped for a second. "Yeah! Let's go!" Lucy said as they ran away from the army.

 **~X~**

"Well this is it. Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as they stood outside the guild doors. 'I can't believe it. I made it.' Lucy thought as Natsu walked up to the door. He then kicked the doors open.

"We're home!" Natsu yelled as members of the guild looked over at him. One in particular a man with buck teeth. "Hey Natsu! I heard what happened in Hargeon-" The man would've said more if not for Natsu kicking him right in the face.

This caused another brawl in the guild while Lucy was left shocked. "Don't worry, this happens a lot." A white haired beauty said as she walked up to Lucy. "Kyah! It's the real Mirajane!" Lucy said in a fan-girl like tone.

Before anything else was said, Mira took notice of a certain scarlet cloak wearer. "Oh Naruto! I didn't notice you!" The moment Mira said those words, the whole guild went silent. Then people began to murmur in the guild.

"He's back."

"Does Erza know where he went?"

"He's still wearing that."

"I wonder how much damage was caused by his magic again."

These were some of the things said by the people in the guild. "Would you like some ramen Naruto?" Mira asked hoping to calm Naruto before he did something. The moment she said ramen, Naruto was at the bar counter waiting for it.

Everything was quiet until Natsu started arguing with a half naked teenager. Then the whole guild started a brawl again. No body seemed to care, that is until Natsu and Gray bumped into Naruto; causing the younger mage to spill his ramen.

"Run! Don't look back! Just RUN!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they attempted to run from the scarlet haired teen. Naruto grabbed them from the collar of their cloths and lifted them up.

Naruto then turned his head and faced the open doors. The doors then forcefully closed, cutting the members of the guild from leaving. They attempted to force the door open with magic, but soon discovered the door coated in Naruto's magic.

"Natsu… Gray… you two just committed a great sin." Naruto spoke in a calm yet terrifying tone. "W-W-We didn't mean to spill your r-ramen, Naruto-sama!" Gray said as he felt like he was about to piss his pants, or he would if he was wearing pants.

"Well since you apologized, I guess it's ok." Naruto said as the other two let their guard down. "Really?" Natsu asked but Gray covered his mouth from saying anything else.

Natsu soon found his scarf shoved down his throat. He was then thrown out of the guild through the roof along with Gray; the latter who had his own boxers shoved inside his mouth.

"There, the sinners have been punished." Naruto said as he sat down again. A few minutes pass and Natsu and Gray entered the guild; the latter looked like he puked up a storm.

In that time, Lucy was introduced to Makarov and received her pink guild stamp. As Naruto enjoyed a new bowl of ramen, he overheard a conversation of Romeo Conbolt, son of guild member Macao Conbolt, and Makarov. He witnessed Romeo punch Makarov across the face and run out of the guild.

Naruto stood up, stabbed his chopsticks into the bar counter, and left the guild. All of the members, except Lucy, were surprised he left his ramen half finished. Lucy, being the air head she was for parts of the series, decided to ask the obvious.

"Why is everyone surprised that he left his ramen?" Lucy asked Mira as they witnessed Natsu leave also. "Nothing and I mean NOTHING can get Naruto to look up from his ramen." Mira said as Lucy sweat dropped.

"Why did they leave like that?" Lucy asked the older mage. "Well, I guess it's because they see themselves in Romeo." Mira said as Lucy looked confused. "See when Natsu was a little boy, he was raised by a dragon." Mira said as Lucy nodded.

"One day Igneel left Natsu. Since that day, Natsu fights to see his father again someday." Mira said as she took a breath. "Naruto is a different case."

"While Naruto has an older sister, she often looks down on him. He just wants to prove himself to her. It's hard for him as he doesn't get much support from anyone in the guild. They fear if they support him, his sister will get them." Mira said as the people who overheard looked down.

 **~X~  
**

On Mt. Hakobe, Naruto Natsu Happy aren't affected by the blizzard that is happening, Lucy however is complaining about it. "Macao!" Naruto called out. Natsu and Happy followed in suit.

"How are you three not cold!" Lucy cried as Naruto began to get annoyed. The scarlet haired male spread his arms apart and his hands glowed orange. He clasped his hands as a copy of his coat appeared.

He handed the coat to Lucy, hoping she will stop complaining. He then jumped out of the way when a monkey like creature jumped down, a Vulcan. "Women! Me like women!" The vulcan said as he looked at Lucy.

"Hey! Monkey! Where is Macao!" Natsu yelled as he pointed to the Vulcan. The latter smacked Natsu away and went to grab Lucy. He would've grabbed Lucy if not for Naruto standing in front of the blonde female.

"I'll say this once. Where is Macao?" Naruto said he grabbed the Vulcan's wrist. The Vulcan attempted to attack with it's other hand, but was met with Naruto slamming his knee into it's chin.

The Vulcan was sent flying back into the snow. Being a smart monkey creature, the Vulcan took off into the mountains. "Get back here!" Naruto said as he glowed orange and flew after the Vulcan.

Up the mountain in a cave, Naruto entered and glared at the Vulcan. "Alright you overgrown monkey, where's Macao!" Naruto said as he cracked his fists. The vulcan pounded his fists against its chest and charged at Naruto.

Naruto began to dodge the overgrown monkey's attack with ease. Seeing an opening, Naruto planted an orange coated fist into the Vulcan's stomach. "ORA!" Naruto said as the punch sent the Vulcan crashing into the wall.

The Vulcan was knocked unconscious before it even hit the wall. It then began to glow as Naruto's eyes widened. "I forgot, Vulcans can use **Take-Over** magic, so this one must've taken over Macao." Naruto said as his unconscious and injured friend formed where the Vulcan was.

When Natsu, Happy, and Lucy arrived, they saw Naruto treating an injured Macao. "Hey Natsu and Happy. Think you can help me get back to Romeo?" Macao said as Natsu smiled.

 **~X~**

Later that day, Naruto layed in his bed deep in thought. 'How much stronger do I have to get to prove to Erza-nee? To prove to everyone? To prove to myself that I am strong?' Naruto thought as he raised his fist in the air.

He then closed his eyes, he'll think about that on a later date. Right now it's time to sleep.

 **Done! I hope you all liked this chapter also. I also have been getting a lot of please to update some older stories I have. I'll get right onto that. Anyways, I hope you find the concept of his magic better. This has been Demongod123, and I'll see you all later.**

 **Omake: Why Naruto Covers His Face**

 **In a regular day in the guild, a sixteen year old Erza and Mirajane are arguing as usual. It started this time because Mira knocked over Erza's strawberry cake. Unlike previous times, Mira now knows how to get deep under the scarlet haired female's skin.**

" **You know, your brother is cute." Mira began as she motioned to the younger 13 year old mage. "I bet he'll be a fine man when he's older. A very handsome man."**

 **Erza froze when Mira spoke those words. She saw her brother talking with Natsu, Naruto a foxy grin on his face.**

" **I might take him for myself too." Mira said as the scarlet haired mage exploded. She picked up her brother and ran out of the guild.**

 **The next day, everyone saw Naruto wearing a red scarf with a matching coat covering his lower face. From then on out, Erza beat anyone who said that Naruto should show his face.**


	3. The Shinigami meets the SKy Sorceress

**Yes, I am alive and well. My self put dark period where I couldn't even let you all know if I was gonna update a story is gone. My eyes are open now and my soul feels better. In that time though, my mind was pulsing with different ideas for stories and other ideas that I will post sometime this year.**

 **Anyways, I decided to ditch the whole harem thing for most stories. Some will stay with the harem while others will have a single girl pairing. Yes, this story is a single girl pairing only now. Anyways, let's get on with the story… now!**

 **Scarlet Shinigami of Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 3- The Shinigami meets the Sky Sorceress**

It's been a few days since Naruto and company rescued Macao from Mt. Hakobe, and frankly Naruto was bored. He is sitting alone at the bar in the guild, as Natsu dragged Lucy of on a job with Happy.

"I'm bored!" The scarlet haired sixteen year old moaned as he laid his head on the bar counter.

"Well why don't you go on a job? There might be an interesting one now." Mira said as she served a nameless member a plate of food.

"Point taken." Naruto said as he jumped up from his seat and checked the mission bored, bumping slightly by Nab; who is still looking for a job.

"Beating a river monster… stopping a crazed man in red who is eating mushrooms… man these jobs seem pretty easy." Naruto began until one caught his eye, "Collaboration Mission: Protect archaeologist crew in mysterious swampland ruins."

"Hey Mira! Have you ever heard of the guild called Cait Shelter?" Naruto called out as he walked up to the model with the mission slip in hand.

"Oh yeah, they're a rather small guild so not many people know about them. Strange this quest specifically asked for them though." Mira said as the younger mage sat back down at the bar.

"Well this was the most interesting one I found, so sign me up!" Naruto said as Mira smiled and stamped the paper.

"If Erza comes back before me… tell her I'm on a job!" Naruto called out as he took the paper, ran out of the guild, and used his **Chaos Rocket** spell to fly to the destination.

 **~X~**

"Let's see, it said at the museum. Now where is it?" Naruto asked himself as he walked around a small town with the mission slip in his hand. He arrived in the small town just as the train arrived, so roughly five minutes ago.

Just as he was turning a corner, he was so engrossed in the mission page that he didn't notice the someone coming around the same corner; he only noticed when they walked into each other and she fell down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been trying to find where my mission is located so I wasn't paying any attention." Naruto apologized as he helped the girl up, luckily his face was covered so she wouldn't see him blush.

She is a girl at his age with long blue hair with twin bangs framing down her face. Her pale skin seems to work in key with her soft brown eyes which shines from her rather plain outfit; a sleeveless red top with a black heart on the stomach, a plain black skirt reaching her mid thigh, and high black leggings.

"It's alright, I'm also looking for where my mission is too." The girl said, before another voice interrupted them.

"Unhand her you brute!" A small flying white cat yelled as she flew down and landed between the two teenagers.

"It's alright Carla." The blue haired teen said as she picked up the newly named Carla.

"It's a female Happy." Naruto said as the white cat took offence to what he said. "Sorry, a guildmate of mine is just like you; a talking cat. Except he's blue."

"Oh you're a mage, what guild are you from. Oh I'm Wendy Marvell." The blue haired girl asked Naruto

"Nice to meet you Wendy. My name's Naruto and I'm a member of Fairy Tail." he replied, only to freeze as Wendy now has stars for eyes.

"Really, do you know Erza Scarlet!? What about Mirajane Strauss!?" Wendy frantically asked, only for Carla to scoff.

"How do we really know he's a part of Fairy Tail? I don't see a guild stamp." Carla pointed out, only for Naruto to start unbuckling his trenchcoat; causing Wendy to turn bright red.

"It's right here." Naruto simply said, showing them his guild mark above his heart, barley allowing them to see the skin as his clothes are covering it.

"Oh you must be the member who accepted the same quest as my, I'm a member of Cait Shelter." Wendy said as she showed the scarlet haired teen her guild mark as he was fixing his clothes.

"Okay, now to just find the museum." Naruto said as the two human plus cat attempted to find the museum.

Ten minutes later, the trio found themselves in a small museum; talking to an old man wearing stereotypical archaeological wear while nineteen other people wore regular clothes.

"So you see, if there are any creatures about in the ruins; your task is to defeat them so my team can learn from the ruins. Please make sure to not destroy any of the ruins." The old man said as he led the two mages out of the museum with the rest of his team.

So after a half hour drive in a Magic Four Wheeler, which is pulling an extension carrying various tools, the mages and archaeologists arrive at the entrance to the swampland and could see several old destroyed buildings.

"We arrived, now keep in mind the ruins are valuable; I understand Fairy Tail members are rather destructive." The old man said as Naruto sweatdropped.

The scarlet haired teen simply walked into the ruins while Carla carried Wendy as they flew. "Wendy! Tell me if you spot anything while I check for any hidden traps!" Naruto called to the blue haired mage.

"Let's see, nothing." Naruto said as he continued to walk through the swamp only to stop when he comes across a large hill covered in moss.

"Strange, I sense magical energy so it can't be a regular hill; plus it's covered in moss not grass." Naruto said to himself as he placed a hand upon the 'hill' to brush away some moss.

As he brushed away more moss, he took notice it was a dome structure made of stone. Jumping up on top of the dome, he came upon a strange pedestal like object.

"Now this doesn't seem right." Naruto said as he took notice of a perfectly clean half sphere of stone on the pedestal. He was about to walk away, only for a hand to grab his and slam it on the stone sphere.

The moment it did, a sharp object stabbed through Naruto's hand and his blood dripped onto it. He picked his hand off the blade and turned around to see who did that, only to be met face to face with the old man.

"Why…" Naruto began only for the old man to chuckle, and for the chuckle to turn to full blown laughter.

"You mages are all so naive! Not seeing an obvious trap when it's in plain sight! That's why we chose Cait Shelter, no one knows who they are so no one cares! A member of a popular guild was trouble though, so I saw how to fix it." The old man laughed as the structure began to emit a purple light and begin to shake.

Naruto used his magic to fly into the air as the old man simply walked down to the bottom of the structure. "Now untold riches belong to me now! All we needed was a little blood sacrifice!" The old man yelled as the structure began to glow and shake more wildly.

"Naruto!" Wendy yelled as Carla flew next to the scarlet haired mage just as the other men walked up to the old man.

The light and shaking stopped for a split second, and then the structure exploded; with a large shadow in the smoke.

"W-What!? We were told untold riches, not a monster!" One man yelled as multiple sets of red eyes gazed upon them from the smoke. Out of the smoke, was a large reptilian monster with three heads connected to serpent like necks.

"A hydra…" Naruto said as the Hydra roared and began to eat the frightened men, along with the old man.

"Such monstrosity, I cannot let it live!" Naruto called out as he flew down to the Hydra's level. "Hear me Hydra. My name is Naruto Scarlet, and get ready for another nap; except this one will be for the rest of eternity!"

"He's him, the Scarlet Shinigami." Wendy said in awe as Naruto extended his arms and a ball of magic formed in each.

The Scarlet Shinigami sent the two magic blasts at each other to make a smokescreen. Wendy watched as the Hydra stuck it's heads out of the smoke, and for it to roar in pain as one of it's heads to hit the ground by a flash of orange.

Two more heads grew and all roared at the red headed mage, who was above them. A red ball of magic formed in each of their mouths and they each fired a beam of red magic at Naruto.

"Crap-baskets!" Naruto yelled out as the attacks hit him dead on and a cloud of smoke eclipsed him.

"NARUTO!" Wendy yelled in shock as the smoke cleared. She let out a sigh of relief as he was just fine and was seen with his arms extended forward and his hands open.

"Did not expect them to be able to do that." Naruto said as Carla flew next to him, only for him to grab both girl and cat as more shots were fired at them.

"I knew they regrow a head everytime it gets cut off, but not the firing beams part." Naruto said as a tick mark grew on Carla's head.

"Then why did you cut off it's head before!?" Carla screeched at the scarlet haired mage.

"I was hoping to grow too many heads that it will be immobile." Naruto said as he circled around the Hydra. "Guess I'll just have to improvise!" Naruto said as he threw the girl and cat higher into the air and let himself plummet.

"A warning would've been nice!" Carla yelled as she grabbed onto Wendy as her wings appeared.

"Hey ugly! You can't catch me!" Naruto taunted as he quickly flew around the Hydra, who with each head sent balls of red magic at the flying mage.

" **Arms X Armor X Vernier!** " Wendy said as a magic circle appeared on her hand and one appeared under Naruto.

"Naruto I boosted your strength, speed, and defence!" Wendy yelled as Naruto grinned under his scarf and mask and flew faster around the Hydra.

"Why don't I speed things up a notch!" Naruto yelled as his body was surrounded by a brighter cloak of magic and began to fly even faster. With the boost from Wendy and his stronger rocket, he formed a large tornado surrounding the Hydra.

"Wendy! I hope you know some offensive spells!" Naruto said as he appeared next to Wendy. The Hydra was launched in the air by the large tornado and he charged a magic ball in his hands while Wendy inhaled.

Just as they were about to use their magic, the Hydra did something no one would expect; it grew a pair of large wings.

"This can't be any good." Naruto said as the Hydra flew quickly behind them, with red balls of magic charged in each mouth. The monster attacked the duo and they were surrounded by the red attack. After that, the Hydra let out a roar of victory.

 **(This would be a good spot to end this, but I'm not gonna. I'll do that in a later chapter.)**

"That was close." Naruto said as he and the Cait Shelter members were in an orange sphere of magic, "My barrier hasn't felt that kind of power in a long time."

"Wendy, when I let the barrier go; I want you and Carla to fly back to the town. I'll deal with the Hydra." Naruto said as Wendy froze as the barrier began to dissolve. Next thing she knew, Naruto tackled the Hydra away from her.

"What did I say! GO!" Naruto yelled as he quickly appeared on the Hydra's back. Carla quickly flew away as the scarlet haired teen's hands glowed orange.

The Hydra roared as Naruto punched down between its wings and it was sent lower with each strike. The monster quickly used it's tail and used it to rip the mage off it's back.

The Hydra used it's long tail to have Naruto in front of its many heads as it roared at him. "You know, it's a good thing for me that Wendy is gone now…" Naruto began as his body glowed an even brighter orange.

"Cause I don't have to _**hold back as much anymore**_." Naruto said as he ripped himself from the Hydra's grip and appeared once more above it's back.

The scarlet haired teen gave the Hydra one monsterous punch, which sent it crashing into the ground.

"Now let's hear you roar in pain!" Naruto said as he appeared under the Hydra and used a kick to send it back into the air. He appeared to the Hydra's right and sent it flying away again.

 **(Just think of how Rock Lee did to Gaara in their fight during the Chunin Exams.)**

"Now take this!" Naruto said as he appeared above the Hydra and sent multiple magic beams from his right hand. The Hydra roared in pain as the beams sent it crashing into the ground and through its wings.

Now the Hydra responded by using it's magic blasts to rip off multiple heads; until it had ten in total. Now all the heads roared at the teen.

"Now let's see how you handle this." Naruto said as he raised his right arm above his head and a LARGE ball of magic formed on it. The Hydra responded by aiming it's heads upward and charged larger balls of magic than before.

"This is the end! **Chaos…** " Naruto began as he then threw the large ball of magic downwards, " **NOVA!** "

The Hydra then sent ten large beams of magic to counter the attack. The two magic attacks met and each tried to overpower the other attack.

"If you were stronger, this would have been more fun. HAA!" Naruto yelled as he extended his arms and his attack overpowered the Hydra's attack.

The ball of magic powered through the opposing magic attack and reached the Hydra; it let out a final roar as Naruto's attack exploded.

 **~With Wendy and Carla~**

"Carla fly back!" Wendy demanded as the white cat shook her head at the teenager's responde.

"It's too dangerous Wendy, he was right when he said that we needed to run." Carla said to the blue haired mage.

But before Wendy could say any more, she was cut off by a large flash of light coming from behind them. They both turned around to see a large swirling dome of orange colored magic.

"Naruto!" Wendy cried as Carla flew back to where they last left the scarlet haired mage.

 **~Back with Naruto~**

"Now let's see where this thing came from." Naruto said as he landed in a large crater created by his attack. He then began to walk to where the Hydra first appeared.

Just as he was about at the destroyed structure, he heard the blue haired mage scream his name before he was tackled in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Wendy said as Naruto blushed under his scarf and mask.

"I'm not gonna go out that easily, especially from something so weak. I thought Hydra were supposed to be stronger." Naruto chuckled, only to be met with the pouting face of Wendy.

"Hey, what's with that face?" Naruto asked the pouting blue haired girl, only to be answered by her cat.

"She's mad at you for doing something so reckless. You're her first friend from outside out guild." Carla explained, causing Naruto's mismatched eyes to widen slightly.

"I'm sorry for being so reckless like that." Naruto began to apologize as he patted the top of Wendy's head, only to be cut off when he requiped a communication lacrima.

"Naruto here, what's up Mira?" Naruto asked the model as her face appeared on the lacrima.

"Sorry to interupt your mission, but Erza asked for you to be back at the guild for something important." The model explained to the younger teen.

"It's okay, we just finished our mission. I'll be back in an hour or so." Naruto said to Mira as he hung up the lacrima and put it back in his requip space.

"Hey Wendy, how about as an apology; you can come to the guild to meet Mira and my sister?" Naruto asked the blue haired girl, who now has stars for eyes.

"Let's go!" Wendy said as Carla's wings appeared and they flew away with Naruto behind them. Unknown to them, a person came into the swampland as soon as they left.

"Seems like he's gotten stronger since last time. He's almost perfect" A female's voice said as she observed the two mages fly away.

 **Well that's a wrap everybody! I hope you all like this chapter of this story! Remember to leave a review for any ideas! This has been Noctis Knight, formerly The King Over Heaven, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
